Me, Yuuji, and Our Timeline
by Jamielordofgingers
Summary: Shouko remembers every moment that they have together, from the initial meeting in elementary school, up through Fumizuki Academy and the adventures they have with their friends, their marriage, all the way to the twilight years. Rated T for swearing, one minor sexual situation. Yuuji x Shouko, Aiko x Kouta, Mizuki x Akihisa
1. Chapter 1

Me, Yuuji, and our Timeline – A Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts Fanfic

She can still remember the first time they laid eyes on each other; but then again, she remembers everything that has happened between them. As the rest of the class gush over the appearance of a new classmate, and a pretty one at that, he spares her a glance before turning his attentions to the window beside him. However, despite her seat in the class room being placed close to his, they would not interact for some time.

She has always been this way. Quiet, cool and unsocial, with all the makings of a future _yamato nadeshiko._ These are the marks of a young lady, the etiquette tutor in her old school said, to have one's presence in the room felt even when you are overlooked by those within it, a hidden blade ready to strike when needed. It doesn't help that she doesn't have anyone to talk to at length at home, which makes keeping herself to herself a trait picked up from when she was even younger then she is now. This is probably the primary reason for the wall between her and the other children, because even if they gathered the courage to talk to her, any conversation is blunt and short. And if anything, the girls in her class seem to be making a concerted effort not to interact with her, speaking over her in the few group conversations she is privy to, and shooting envious glances her way when they speak in hushed voices away from her. Don't even get started on group assignments, as the numbers in each pack will be quickly filled before she can ask for entry. In retrospect, she is glad for this, as it will lead to the first conversation between her and Yuuji.

"Kirishima, I'm going to spare you up with Sakamoto, okay? You two are both so smart that you won't need the same numbers as the others."

"Humph, I don't even need a partner."

"Now, now Sakamoto, there's no need for that."

And so, whether by design, or a simple need to pair the spares, they meet and speak for the first time.

"Well, come on then, what do you think of this?"

"…"

"Anything?"

"…"

"If you think I'm going to carry this for you, you're dead mistaken. Now come on, what do you think?"

"… A section on the religious beliefs of the local people would be helpful."

He speaks to her like no-one has before, bluntly and uncaring, but also takes in what little she has to say. It is a surprise to hear someone speak like this, unconcerned with the things that separate her from the others in the class, or without demanding that she follow layer upon layer of social protocol. Unsurprisingly, they get the highest mark out of the class. Ignoring the stares of those around them, Yuuji hands her the project ("Take it home, I don't want it") and heads home for the day.

After that day, she tries to get closer to him, asking him about school work ("Hey, when did that Taika Reform thing happen?"), staying behind to help with chores when he does, or walking home with him, despite the fact that it is a longer route that doubles her time getting to and from home in the afternoons. He seems to consent to let her closer to him, but remains cold and indifferent all the same. This seems to be his attitude to the entire world, but it is lost on her. Having someone to talk to is better than no-one at all.

* * *

Yuuji is the class representative, which doesn't surprise her at all. It seems that he throws himself into a lot of projects and extracurricular activities, always looking up and ahead. Apparently he was already being scouted by a number of prestigious junior high schools, despite not even having finished middle school yet. She could often hear some of the other children grumbling that they were being pressured by their parents to try and keep pace with him. Even in the short conversation Shouko had had with her own mother, one of the very few they'd had recently, she had been advised to stick with him.

"Get your claws in now Shouko, and never let go. A boy like that will need a good woman behind him, and if you get him into the family, all the better."

She would have stuck with him anyway, but at the smidgen of parental approval helps. And so, when the next year rolls around, she volunteers to be the class representative alongside him. The post is gladly relinquished from her predecessor, and a sharp glance around the room stops any opponents from stepping up. This would be repeated a year later as well, even as Yuuji sighs and complains about being stuck with her again.

* * *

She meets his mother completely by accident. As they approach Yuuji's house one day, a young looking lady is putting out bins on the curb, despite no others being present. Yuuji sighs, resting one hand across his face.

"She's forgotten that they go out in the morning again… great."

And with that, he storms forward and starts up a shouting match with the woman, which is quickly resolved by Yuuji dragging the bins back around the side of the house, before stomping back inside. The woman gives a soft sigh and turns her gaze out to Shouko, a faint look of surprise crossing her face before giving a warm smile and a wave to the young girl. Hesitantly, Shouko waves back, and turns on her heel to leave.

"You must be Shouko."

When did she cross the space between them! Shouko jumps, whipping around again to face this new person, who beams down at her.

"Yuuji speaks a little a bit about you. Thank you for looking after him." This is accompanied by a bow, Shouko's face flushing in embarrassment.

"O-o-oh, it's nothing. If anything, he's been looking after me."

"You're new to the area aren't you? Would you like to come in for drinks?"

"… Umm, I'm not sure Yuuji would like me coming in unannounced."

"Oh, poo to that stick-in-the-mud. Come on, come on!"

And with that, Shouko is whisked inside for tea and biscuits, and a long chat the likes of which she is completely unused to from well… anyone, let alone an adult. Yukino is like an antithesis of her own mother, a warm, causal, clumsy ball of motherly love and youthful energy who insists on being referred to as Aunty and can spin endless tales about Yuuji, love and life. It's hard to believe how old she is, bubbling away like a big sister as the dinner boils over. By comparison, her own mother takes two hours each morning with a heavy cleaning and make-up routine, and still shows most of her age on her face. It's dark before the two finish their conversation, and she won't hear a single word against not taking Shouko home herself, much to Yuuji's chagrin. It's a real disappointment that she has to go back to her empty home that night, even with Yukino's (Aunty, she scolds herself) permission to come over as much as she wants.

* * *

There isn't a moment where she has hated herself more than when she runs away from the school and his trembling shoulders, the faint sounds of fighting resonating in her ears. Everything that Yuuji has worked on and for the last two years, and because of her selfish actions, it was all scattered to the wind. Still, it was nice that he stood up for her, after so long of saying that he didn't care and that nothing she did was none of his business. It was almost like watching a samurai in an old movie; protecting the weak, despite his fear. Pausing in the playground, heavy breaths shaking her body, her mind furiously searched for some why to help him. …There, a payphone! She could call a teacher from there!

It is not out of a sense of obligation that she announces her plans to marry Yuuji to Aunty, nor because he is her closest friend and she simply wishes to stand by him. Despite Auntie's reassurances, she still can't help feeling bad about the whole thing. Looking back, those feelings were likely always there from the moments they met, and this was simply the realisation of them. Because that's what happened when you feel in love… right? You got married and lived happily ever after. And so, with the help of stacks of books and magazines borrowed from both the library and given to her by Aunty, she sets her course.

"…Yuuji, I'm going to marry you."

"WHAT!"

* * *

They both begin to change rapidly after that, the rumours of a genius kid turning into concern as she begins to pour her heart and soul into planning to become a bride. However, Yuuji doesn't meet her eye as much anymore, and when he does his gaze is clouded, as if it is becoming painful to look at her. Worse still is when they are separated, her parents placing her into yet another high-class school, and Yuuji heading off to Kannazuki. And with the various activities she is "encouraged" to partake in to help mould her into the perfect daughter for the mother she rarely sees, not to mention the amount of schoolwork, finding time to plan her future becomes harder and harder. It doesn't help that her mother is now soured against the plan to be with Yuuji.

"I knew that boy was going to turn out to be a delinquent, I could see it in his smug face! Stay away from him from now on, understand?"

"… Yes mother."

She still manages to keep in contact with the Sakamotos however, going over for the occasional afternoon tea with Yukino, who is now insisting to be referred to as Mum, which is frankly a far easier title to give her. She even catches Yuuji from time to time, the rare moments he comes home before snorting at her and swanning up to his room. Over all, the junior high years are not particularly happy ones.

"Yuuji, a cute nurse is here for you."

"Will you two stop breaking into my room? And what is Shouko doing here? More importantly, why is she dressed like that!"

"…Hold still Yuuji, I'll bandage that up for you."

"Out!"

"… Did you get into another fight?"

"None of your business."

* * *

It is when they enter Fumitzuki Academy that things begin to finally begin to go right. Yukino manages to weasel the information of Yuuji's new school out of him, and it's a good enough school that her parents have no objections to her going. Whilst Yuuji mostly avoids her like the plague, they can still walk together sometimes, and she receives more and more information from Mum every day on Yuuji's likes and dislikes. It is also pleasing that her body grows as expected, making her a good deal shorter than him, but with a modest bust, the ideal _yamato nadeshiko_ form to stand behind and support him with. She manages to make other, real friends on her own terms as well, the honour student Yuuko Kinoshita and the promiscuous, free spirited but knowledgeable Aiko Kudou. Even better, thanks to that bet during the first Summoner Test War, they can finally date, an opportunity she seizes with both hands, and with a taser. Said taser was given to her for self-defence by her father in a rare moment of parental reasonability, but quickly finds its main use in keeping Yuuji in line, on the advice of one of her many relationship guides (Don't let your man stray away or look at other women, even if you have to use force! If not, he might run off on you.) Things progress rapidly from there, and their lives, and those of the people around them become very interesting. From wars, parties, vacations, swimming, festivals, and especially that day at Kisaragi Theme Park, where her feelings are even more set in stone.

It's pleasing, watching Yuuji kicking himself back into full gear during the various Wars. Storming through each class with a combination of blitzkrieg tactics and manipulation of the various idiots that surround him, as well as bringing his grades up to the levels she knows he can achieve after so long of holding himself back. It helps she threatens him with yet other marriage proposal, and worse, the threat of being forced into the role of house husband because, as it stood, he'd never get a job with his track record.

* * *

She's never given much thought to Yuuji's other friends. If he has any from Kannazuki, he never mentions them. And any female acquaintances are given thorough inspection to make sure that they will not interfere with her plans, and "encouraged" to stay away from him if they do like him. This is mostly a pointless exercise, as it seems most of the girls seem attracted to one source, a certain Akihisa Yoshii. Frankly, out of all the people she has cross-examined, Akihisa is the most likely to be in a relationship with Yuuji, as whispered rumours about the pair start from the opening ceremony in the first year. And whilst observing the other boy, and Yuuko's brother (to be on the safe side, as he is far too pretty) for a week surrenders no real information about where the two stand with each other, she observes him from then on with a frosty disposition. This stance on him is all changed by one moment shortly into the second year.

"Hey, Kirishima!"

"…Yoshii."

"Here, for you."

He presents her with the Wedding Experience Ticket her group had lost to his group during the scavenger hunt, and it feels like her eyes are about to bug out of her head.

"…Why?"

"Well, I would take Himeji, but they'd force us to get married, and that'd be troublesome for her, you know? Also, you and Yuuji were planning on getting married anyway, right? Seems perfect for you."

In one swift movement, she swipes the ticket from his hand and engulfs him in a brief bearhug, before holding his at arm length and proclaiming;

"You are definitely the best man for the wedding. Get yourself a suit! No, wait, I'll get you a suit, it'll be nicer. Get a haircut instead! Also, do you know if Tsuchiya would do wedding photos if I pay him enough?"

"He'd probably want to take upskirt wedding dress shots… hey, what's wrong with my hair?

* * *

The Wedding Experience is everything she expects it to be. Pictures, bonding exercises, a magnificent lunch, (she would have preferred to have shared the one that she made, but the set menu is good too). It is… unexpectedly painful, hearing her dream mocked by that pair. Maybe it is because she is so used to unconditional support from Yukino, and the new found allies in Yuuji's friends who keep setting up new things for them to do. For a moment, she finds herself even doubting the dream she has held for so long.

"You picked the wrong man to have feelings for, but I think that continuing to care about one person for a long time is a wonderful thing."

All she can do is stare at him as he continues with his speech.

"So your dream is a wonderful one that you can be proud of, and that is second to none."

And with that veil around her head, she can only look at his broad, roughed up shoulders and once again feel the same desires and feelings wash over her as her heart beats frantically in her chest, just as they did seven years ago. So no Yuuji, she hadn't picked the wrong man, and he was most definitely not worthless.

"Yuuji!"

"What is it?"

"I… I knew it, I wasn't wrong in the least!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Speaking of Class F and their unexpected help in her love life, she finds an unexpected appearance in Mizuki Himeji one day during the summer vacation, the night before the beach trip.

"Please, help me with Akihisa. You and Yuuji have such a good relationship, and I'd like to be bolder with him, especially now that Minami likes him as well."

And so, Shouko picks up an apprentice. It helps that the other girl is cute as a basket of kittens, and has a good heart, in spite of her frail body. Not to mention, the story behind her signature hairclip moves her to tears. But seriously, how could she not take her on after the test of courage?

As it turns out, Himeji turns out to be an adept pupil, especially when it comes to dealing out punishment to the boys when they try to peek on the girls during the Academic Training Camp. As an added bonus, she is very good at card games and stripping their respective prospective husbands down to the boxers, especially when the pair of them are drunk off their faces on whiskey chocolates. And to mention once more, having a terrified Himeji clutching her arm during the test of courage was adorable.

"Mother, I'd like to adopt one of my classmates."

"What?"

* * *

It's always interesting to see what twist in the Avatar systems the Academy will come up with next. Her favourite so far has been the future versions of themselves. Make no mistake, watching Yuuji in chains and Tsuchiya's despair at not achieving the job he so desperately desires is pretty funny, but watching the adult her mess about with a ball under clothes and list of the activities she does for her family, teasing the group endlessly with half answers and coy smiles. As the image fades from reality, a soft smile graces Shouko's lips.

_"I hope I can be half as good as you some day."_

* * *

One of the many benefits of having friends, besides, you know, having friends, is that they tend to be knowledgeable in the subjects you falter in. For example, whilst she had no idea of Aiko's sexual prowess (less than you'd think, more than you'd hope) when she first became friends with her, it becomes a great help when planning things to do to Yuuji. Truth be told, she brought a copy of the Karma Sutra when they both became of legal age (thank you internet shopping), but has always been somewhat nervous about opening the damn thing. By contrast…

"Okay, so this is known in the west as "The Reverse Cowgirl." Now, I'm going to ask a very personal question. How comfortable are you with the shape of your arse?"

Next to them, Yuuko faints dead away. Maybe they shouldn't have borrowed an empty classroom for this slideshow.

* * *

It's surprising that she has very little to say about his confession. Her friends would say it's because, well, it was always obvious that they would be together, why should anyone be surprised? But, really, it's because that after waiting for so long and going through so much, it almost doesn't seem real. There has always been that small, niggling voice in the back on her mind, asking "what if?"

"What if my feelings fade?"

"What if another girl moves in on him?"

"What if he goes after another girl?"

"What is he's gay?"

"What if I'm just wasting my time?"

And so, when the time comes at the peak of the Inter-year war between them and Year 3, she just leans into his chest and cries, letting those weights dissolve away from her shoulders.

* * *

There was always going to be a graduation party when they all finished. How could there not be, really? The fact that Yoshii managed to graduate with all of them is reason enough to add to the celebrations, and it was very much touch-and-go for a spell there. Shouko offers her house up due to the fact that it will be huge and empty, as always. And so it is that the upper class part of town is filled with loud music and a group of former students looking forward to their new lives. It's only supposed to be a small gathering between the gang, but there are more than a few groups of students from the other classes can be found dotted about here and there throughout the house, most of who have gotten in as friends of friends. As it stands, her house is currently full of people she sort-of knows, and pretty much all of them are tipsy or drunk. Which was very likely, given that even the non-alcoholic drink on offer had been spiked (by her) beforehand. Well, it wasn't like her parents ever used any of the sake, wine or beer crowding up the kitchen cellar, and it may as well be an interesting last time together, even if it wasn't one everyone would remember. And so a storm of underage drinking both aware and unaware had begun. She's not even sure when the FFF turned up.

In retrospect, perhaps drugging about forty-odd eighteen years old fresh out of school, even if most of them weren't supposed to be there, wasn't her greatest idea. But hey, they did it in England and that country seemed to have it figured out. As it was, a great number of her guests had needed to be removed from the premises by Yuuji, who is currently dropkicking and German-suplexing members of the FFF out the door with gleeful and reckless abandon. As she watches the chaos wind down, Shimada is carrying that lesbian stalker of hers towards the exit by her belt and bra straps, the other girl seeming to enjoy herself immensely despite being tossed out into the front garden and hit with the sprinklers. The German girl bows to Shouko, red faced.

"Sorry about her. I think you'll find her shirt somewhere in your kitchen… and her panties. Hey, have you seen Aki anywhere?"

"…In the house with Mizuki… somewhere."

"What? Excuse me Kirishima, I need to find them, and beat him."

Wait, was that love triangle still not resolved? Damn it Mizuki, that was half the reason for all the alcohol! As she watches the other girl hightail away, a pair of arms slips over her shoulders and down her chest, Yuuji resting his head on top of hers.

"That's the lot. Just the guys left. No idea where Aiko and Muttsulini have got too though."

"Hmm, she's probably just teasing him somewhere."

There's a soft pressure on her neck, and it takes her sake-addled mind a second to realise that he's kissing her.

"Heh, probably. So… as that shit's all been dealt with… wanna head upstairs? The others should be able to take care of themselves… you know… probably."

His face is flushed with alcohol and embarrassment, and she cannot drag him upstairs quickly enough.

* * *

Her room is dark and humid; the only sound she can recognise is her high-pitched, sharp breath contrasting with the dull thud of the music continuing below. Yuuji's lips press against her collarbones and shoulder again and again as the silk sleets and cotton blankets of her bed wrap around them tightly, binding them together as their sweat-slicked bodies press and rub in a complete overload of her senses. It's almost cocoon-like, and everything is getting faster as he fumbles his way through the process in a drunken frenzy, squeezing here and stroking there as she grabs onto him, trying desperately not to scratch his back too much with her nails, as she has no idea if he's going to like that or not. Despite how much she's enjoying herself, and she is **really **enjoying herself, it's a little unfair. The plan she'd put together for this situation fell apart the second he pinned her to the bed and tore her shirt down in middle, launching buttons across the room.

As she's about to tell him that it's alright for him to stick it in (she can't think of anything more eloquent at the moment), there's a scream and the sound of something shattering from below, and she's whipped back to an anti-climactic reality, in both senses.

"Shit."

The curse comes from both of them as Yuuji pulls himself up off her, the covers pulled off as he keeps cursing. The room is suddenly a lot colder, and there's a loud thud as Yuuji falls off the bed, still swearing over and over to himself. She drunkenly reaches for her lamp, missing the cord twice before filling the room in a dull yellow glow. As she hangs her head off the side of her mattress, she can see her blankets slowly dragging themselves around to the foot of her bed like a cloth slug. Wobbling back upright, she crawls forward to the end of the bed, hanging off the edge to see Yuuji curled in on himself with his arms around his head.

"Oh, what am I doing?" He moans softly to himself, running hands through his hair, adding yet more height to his spikes. Shouko lies down onto her stomach, resting her head onto folded arms as she looks down onto him.

"…I was hoping for what would the first of many nights as a married couple, if that helps."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Clearly, this was not what Yuuji wanted to hear, as he lets out an anguished cry and collapses onto his side, kicking drunkenly at the mound of cloth that his body has been left entangled in.

"Seriously? Still? Why?"

Shouko can only sigh in response, pulling herself up and resting her hands on the end railing. She had a feeling this might happen if he got intoxicated.

"…We've been through this. Multiple times. You haven't trapped me, I don't need setting free, and once again, I love you. Oh shit."

Her sense of balance is worse than she thinks she is, and she tumbles forwards, crashing on top of him in a whirl of hair and limbs. They lay there for a second, as Shouko tries to stop the world from spinning and Yuuji tries to get himself out from under her. There's a moment of tangled limb confusion as they kick the covers away and right themselves into a sitting position, leaning against each other as they recover. The music has been shut down, leaving only their soft breaths as she leans her head into his shoulder, Yuuji trying and failing to shrug her away. Well, that and the sharp knock at the door.

"You guys okay in there? You sound less like you're consummating and more like you're pointlessly angsting."

"Fuck off Aiko!" Yuuji snaps at the door.

"…We are fine."

"Awesome. Listen, I'm going to be with Muttsulini in the bathroom down the hall. Turns out he can't hold his liquor for crap. I'll clean up what I can, so don't worry about anything, Kay?"

And with the sound of falling footsteps, the two were left alone again, Yuuji pressing his hands against his face and sighing.

"Can we talk?"

"Hmm."

"I wanna make a deal."

"It is about wedding arrangements?"

"Sure, why the fuck not?"

He turns to look at her for the first time since they entered her room, sighing again.

"If… if we get married, and I acknowledge that we probably will, cause you're more than a little bit nuts and at some point you'll probably tase all the common sense out my head, and mum has been trying to spare us up since… forever."

He shifted around to face Shouko, holding her at arm's length.

"However… I don't want you to go wasting your life just being a housewife. You've got more than enough smarts, and brains, and talent to do… whatever you want, ah-ah-ah!" The odd sound effect is timed to his finger stopping whatever was about to come out of her mouth.

"I swear to whatever Gods exist that if you say "All I want is you", I'm sleeping on the sofa."

Shouko pouts, but bites back on her words, contemplating if she can throw him out of this funk by removing her bra.

"So… what was I saying?"

Yuuji's eyes have glassed over as he struggles to catch the train of thought once more, so she takes advantage with a kiss.

* * *

_"Was the world always this fuzzy?"_ Shouko thinks to herself as she pads down the main staircase in her dressing gown, clutching at the bannister as if she's fall off the world if she lets go. Thankfully, her headache is waning in the wake of the pills she grabbed from one of the bathrooms, but hangovers are rarely dispatched so easily. It's not really helped by the frantic whispering she can hear from the main living area. Against her better judgement, she follows the voices, finding her friends huddled around a small table, with Hideyoshi off to the side, cradling his head.

"Aki, you sure you know what you're doing? Your track record with glue isn't spectacular."

"Humph, how cruel of you Minami, to think me so lacking. Listen, I'll get this patched up, and we'll get breakfast."

"Just be careful Akihisa."

"Careful with what, pray tell?"

The slow turn of the group is something out of horror film director's dream, as five bleary faces look upon their host, and engage in a quick contest of trying to figure out who's going to break the news, using only their eyes and shifty looks as Shouko looks down on them with a soft smile. Mizuki breaks first.

"Well, you see… umm…"

In a flash, Aiko is on her feet and at Shouko's ear with her usual cat's-grin smile on her face.

"One of those gaudy vases your mother gave you got smashed in the Himeji-Shimada catfight last night, although they don't remember a thing about it. Good fight though; I'll swipe the pictures from Muttsulini and show them to you later."

The information is quickly whispered to her as the trio in front of her flush crimson, offering to pay her back for the damages as Akihisa holds up what used to be a vase, oozing with globules of glue and with one handle on upside-down.

"…How do you know you did it?"

If possible, the trio flushes even deeper, Shimada especially. Once again, Aiko steps in with a blunt explanation before they can stop her.

"We found a piece in Shimada's-hmm!"

As the German tackles the green-haired girl to the floor, Shouko gathers up the vase, ignoring Akihisa's yelp of pain as it forcefully un-sticks from his hand, keeping that same soft smile as she takes over to the bin and dumps it with glee. Dusting off her hands, she spins on her heel back towards them.

"…Who wants breakfast? I hear English bacon and pancakes are a good cure for hangovers."

And with that, she skips towards the kitchen, smile unwavering and leaving the group very confused.

"She seems rather happy, all things considered."

Aiko swings her arm over Mizuki with an all-knowing smile.

"That my dear, is known as the legendary "I-just-had-sex" expression. Someone got lucky last night."

Jaws drops as Mizuki is reduced to stammering.

"H-h-her a-a-and Y-Yuuji?"

"Oh just kill me now, I don't want to live in a world where Yuuji's not a virgin and I am."

One can almost see the world darkening around Akihisa as she drops to his hands and knees, Hideyoshi giving him a half-hearted pat on the back before going back to recovering from his own despair. Once again, Aiko steps in to buoy the spirits of the group, the other girls looking a little spiteful in the midst of their embarrassment.

"Ah, don't worry about it too much. Tell you what, while we're waiting on breakfast, let's watch Yuuji's walk of shame, I get the feeling this'll be good."

And so it is that Yuuji emerges from Shouko's room to the sound of cheering and wolf-whistles, before whipping back inside so fast he almost leaves an afterimage.

* * *

"Here you go Shouko, catfight pics for ya. Check out Mizuki's headlock about halfway through, before they fall into that stupid vase."

"…"

"What, you don't like them? I thought your protégé would be doing you proud?"

"…You might want these ones back."

"Huh? Oh wow, completely forgot about those. Eh-Heh, I didn't even know I could still flex like that. I guess it's easier without clothes, huh?"


End file.
